Tatuaje
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Blaine y Kurt tienen presente de que la graduación se acerca y con eso cientos de kilómetros entre ellos. Se aman pero saben que las distancias pueden hacer daño así que buscan una forma de recordarse que sus corazones siguen juntos. Slash. Spoilers 3x18. Completo.


**Tatuaje**

_**Yakumo Kaiba**_

**Fandom:** Glee

**Pareja:** Kurt/Blaine

**Advertencia: **_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen_. Solo me los apropio un rato por mi propia diversión y de aquellos con gustos parecidos a los míos, no gano más que gratificación personal. _Ocurre entre los episodios 17 y 18 de la tercera temporada de la serie._ **Spoilers y mucho mucho SLASH**.

* * *

**Tatuaje**

**One-Shot**

Semanas antes de que fuese la graduación y poco después de Blaine haber sincerado sus temores a Kurt, ambos decidieron que debían tener más citas.

Citas-citas. No idas a tomar café donde Sebastian siempre apareciese, o salidas de shopping con Rachel pegada a sus nucas.

Una cita solo ellos dos.

Una lástima que en Lima hubiese tan pocos lugares agradables y privados como para poder estar juntos.

– Hey. Oye, ya, deja esa mala cara – la voz amable de Blaine obligó a su novio a mirarle devuelta, quitando un poco su ceño fruncido – Sabes que a mi no me importa el lugar, no mientras pueda tenerte conmigo.

Sus dedos entrelazados se sentían cálidos mientras caminaban por un parque cercano a la casa de los Hummel. Kurt bebió de las palabras ajenas y un ligero malestar se posó en su estómago. _Mientras estuviese a su lado_. Ese era la fuente del problema que habían tenido esa semana. Muy pronto ya no estarían al lado.

Blaine recibió con un poco de sorpresa el que Kurt, con los labios tan apretados que se le veían blancos, se apoyase en su hombro mientras seguían caminando. Su mano fue apretada aún más, y eso fue suficiente para ablandar su mirada, moviendo la cabeza y besando los cabellos ajenos.

Lo quería tanto que dolía.

Quería no pensar en que Kurt pronto se iría a New York solo. No quería pensar en que se venía su graduación y que ya no se verían todos los días, que ya no podrían charlar en los recreos o escaquearse algunas clases para perderse juntos por allí. A veces solo por el simple gusto de estar solos, más que para hacer algo. Otras veces si para hacer cosas, pero mejor no pensar en eso.

Blaine no quería pero a veces, algunas noches especialmente dolorosas, se preguntaba si había hecho bien en cambiarse al McKinley High. A veces se preguntaba si no hubiese sido mejor quedarse con los Warblers, por el simple hecho de que así la separación con Kurt no dolería tanto. No sería tan atrozmente doloroso como sabía que sería luego de poder tenerle al alcance de su mano todos los días.

Pero en esos momentos solo le bastaba pensar en aquella ocasión cuando cantó para él al llegar, en medio del patio de la preparatoria, con las porristas y ese espectacular piano ardiente y… y era suficiente. Era suficiente recordar la sonrisa, los ojos brillantes y ese abrazo, junto con ese beso regalado más tarde en privado. Los meses a su lado valían la pena.

Solo esperaba que cuando él alcanzase a Kurt en New York un año después quedasen pedazos suficientemente grandes de su relación como para poder arreglarla. Esperaba fervientemente que si.

– ¿Blaine?

Kurt había notado la mirada ligeramente perdida de su novio y sintió entristecerse de nuevo. No quería tristezas, solo quería sonrisas y ojos chispeantes en él. Quería a su Blaine, ese que siempre le elevaba hasta el cielo más alto, solo para abrazarlo con fuerza y mostrarle la vista. Desde allí arriba todos los problemas se veían minúsculos. ¿Por qué ese no podía ser igual de pequeño?

Mirando con atención alrededor notó que estaban en un sector especialmente vacío del parque, y con un jalón un poco violento tiró de Blaine para llevarle tras unos árboles.

Los ojos del menor lucieron sorprendidos un momento, apenas los segundos que le tardó comprender, posando sus manos en la estrecha cintura de Kurt mientras se empujaban contra uno de los troncos, rozando sus labios.

Tibios, secos. Sus aromas, indudablemente masculinos, se mezclaron, mientras sus narices se acariciaban. Aún no se besaban. Nunca se besaban de pronto. Les gustaba mirarse, analizar. Kurt solía tocar el pecho fuerte de Blaine, cultivado a base de esfuerzo y pesas. A Blaine le gustaba acariciar la cintura pequeña de Kurt que tenía la curva perfecta para que posase sus manos y nunca le soltase.

Sus alientos se mezclaron y ambos sonrieron.

– No necesito ninguna cena para tener una cita contigo Kurt.

Si el mayor iba a decir algo nunca lo supieron, porque sus labios fueron atacados y de pronto todo el mundo perdió significado. Solo existían ellos, sus labios y los corazones que latían alborotados al ritmo de su ardiente amor juvenil.

* * *

No era la primera vez, sin embargo la mueca y las bromas de Finn siempre lograban avergonzarles lo suficiente como para hacerles sentir como si fuese.

Los chistes del jugador sobre la resistencia de la madera de la cama, sobre lo delgada que eran las paredes o sobre lo _inconveniente_ que era para él compartir muro con la habitación de Kurt, todas eran provocaciones para ellos, aprovechando que Burt aún estaba en DC y solo estaba Carole para escandalizarse.

Obviamente solo eran bromas y que eran devueltas diez veces en las ocasiones que Finn se quedaba con Rachel, sin embargo eso no significaba que dejase de ser un poco incómodo.

– Si quieres puedo…

– Ni siquiera te atrevas a sugerir irte, Blaine, o realmente cumpliré mi promesa de cambiar la pasta de dientes de Finn por pegamento extra fuerte como dije en la cena.

Blaine solo pudo sonreír al ver a su novio pasearse con nerviosismo por la habitación mientras él estaba sentado en la cama. Podía ver las mejillas encendidas, las uñas mordidas y esa mirada ligeramente asustada.

Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos y seguía asustándose un poco. Kurt era realmente algo especial.

– Ya, ven, ven.

Con un jalón del brazo Kurt se vio sentado sobre las piernas de Blaine, aumentando aún más su sonrojo mientras trataba de tomar aire desesperadamente. ¿Por qué era tan idiota? ¿Por qué le afectaban tanto las bromas estúpidas de Finn? No es como si él se fuese a poner con un vaso a escucharles, o como si fuese a entrar de improviso… ¿no?

– La puerta… no la cerré con seguro, hay que…

– Shh, la cerré yo – le silenció Blaine posando su dedo índice sobre esos labios rojos de tanto que se los había mordido.

Los ojos de Blaine brillaban mientras observaba le rostro avergonzado pero a la vez deseoso de Kurt. Era tan hermoso que muchas veces no podía evitar soltar suspiros de complacencia. Era suyo y planeaba que eso siguiese así por mucho tiempo más. Por eso había sobre reaccionado un poco con eso de los mensajes de texto. Tenía miedo de que alguien llegase y se lo quitase justo enfrente de sus narices.

Inconscientemente el agarre de los brazos del menor se estrechó aún más y Kurt soltó un leve gemido que sería el paso que necesitaban para despertar la pasión entre ellos, elevando la temperatura varios grados en la habitación.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse con más deseo aún del que habían tenido en el parque, sabiendo que aquí no era necesario contenerse. Sabiendo que solo estaban los dos, que tenían una cama dispuesta para ellos y que lo único que debía preocuparles era de no romper la cara camisa que Kurt estaba luciendo ese día.

Los dedos del mayor se enredaron entre los cabellos engominados de Blaine, arrancándole una sonrisa mientras subía sus manos para quitar las ajenas de allí, haciendo que le tocase más en otras partes. Muchos más.

Pronto ambos estuvieron recostados sobre la cama, mordiendo sus labios entre suaves gemidos. La ropa arrancada con excesivo cuidado, para el gusto de Blaine, pero Kurt era así. Al menos le permitió tirarla al suelo en vez de ir a colgarla en la percha.

El menor acalló los reclamos de su amante con sus besos, mientras sus manos recorrían gustosas la cremosa piel ajena. Sintiendo cada curva, planicie y elevación. Acariciando con especial atención aquellos sensibles pezones que arrancaban gemidos y súplicas silenciosas, mientras las hombrías, más que despiertas ya, reaccionaban por completo.

Solo bastó una mirada hacia el sur para saber que ambos _necesitaban_ urgentemente un poco más.

Los movimientos cesaron un momento y Kurt se vio obligado a separar sus párpados dejando a Blaine ver sus hermosos ojos inundados en la pasión. Una pregunta silenciosa en ellos, una que su novio estuvo gustoso de responder.

– Tengo una proposición – Kurt sintió el cálido aliento rozar su oído y todo su cuerpo se estremeció de anticipación.

– ¿Cuál? – casi tenía miedo de preguntar, pero la lengua de Blaine caracoleando en el interior de su oreja era demasiado para ignorar.

– Quiero que apostemos. El que acabe primero tendrá que hacer todo lo que el otro desee durante un día completo ¿te gusta?

Esa era una pregunta capciosa, se quejó Kurt en su mente, porque mientras Blaine preguntaba, al mismo tiempo introducía dentro de él un dedo embetunado en lubricante, comenzando a prepararle para lo que venía.

Por un momento solo pudo contestar con gemidos ahogados, pero cuando su amante repitió si estaba de acuerdo no le quedó más que asentir. Estaba bien, no importaba perder. Ser un día esclavo de Blaine solo podía traerle más placer.

Cuando Kurt por fin asintió Blaine acabó con la tortura y comenzó el lento camino hacia el interior de su amante. El sudor perlaba su frente, mientras Kurt envolvía su cintura con sus piernas, atrayéndole aún más hacia él. Aún en medio de todo su esfuerzo se dio los momentos suficientes para grabar nuevamente en su mente la exquisita expresión de su novio mientras iba penetrando centímetro a centímetro en su cuerpo, no pudiendo resistir la tentación de besarle justo mientras llegaba al tope.

Luego de recibir la señal los movimientos se volvieron salvajes pero certeros. Sabía cómo y donde les gustaba a ambos, y aunque tenía presente la apuesta, no era eso lo que le llevaba a querer complacer a Kurt de todas las formas posibles. Era solo que lo amaba.

Si, lo amaba. Quizás la mitad del planeta podía decirle que era un cursi y la otra mitad gritarle que era demasiado joven para conocer el amor, pero ese era el amor que Blaine conocía. Si eso que sentía por Kurt cada vez que le veía sonreír no era amor, entonces no tenía idea de nada.

– Te amo – gimió en su hombro, mientras empujaba las caderas con fuerza hacia él.

Kurt se estremeció hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies al escuchar esas palabras y solo pudo llorar más mientras apretaba con fuerza los hombros ajenos. Un sollozo de placer abandonó su garganta mientras sentía como su hombría de hinchaba en el roce entre ambos vientres, acabando por soltar su semilla explosivamente mientras el interior de su cuerpo se apretaba entorno al miembro ardiente que le penetraba.

Al sentir ese guante de carne apretarle con tanta fuerza junto con aquel dulce sollozo, Blaine supo que había ganado la apuesta, pero eso no fue lo que le hizo acabar profusamente dentro de ese hermoso trasero, sino que fue aquel beso en su coronilla junto con esas palabras que había esperado tanto tiempo.

– Yo también te amo, Blaine.

* * *

Más tarde, luego de un par de duchas nocturnas, ambos se metieron en la cama en ropa interior juntando sus cuerpos cálidos por el agua caliente, disfrutando del tacto del otro.

El corazón de Blaine latía calmadamente en su pecho y Kurt solo pudo sonreír mientras apoyaba su mejilla en él cerrando los ojos. Estaba preparado para dormir, pero al parecer su novio tenía otras ideas.

Y no, no eran sexuales. _Lamentablemente_.

– Así que… soy el ganador.

Ni siquiera necesitaba mirarlo para saber que debía estar sonriendo de esa manera tan odiosa (_mentira, era adorable_) de cuando ganaba alguna competición o cuando hacía un solo especialmente bueno. Pagado de si mismo, el condenado.

– Podría presentarte mil razones distintas por las que deberíamos considerar como jamás celebrada esa apuesta, sin embargo no lo haré. Seré tu esclavo por todo un día.

La mirada de Kurt chispeó mientras apoyaba su barbilla en aquel fuerte pecho y Blaine solo pudo reír, acariciando la mejilla ajena con cariño. Eso había salido tal como había pensado que saldría.

– Bien, entonces reclamo mi derecho para el día de mañana.

– ¿Ah si?

Había que reconoces que la ceja arqueada de Kurt y ese ronroneo era lo suficientemente sexy como para hacerle reaccionar nuevamente, pero luego de tantos meses juntos estaba entrenado en ignorar esa sexual parte de su novio cuando había un motivo de peso. Tener clases el día siguiente a primera hora era un motivo de peso, trataba de recordarle su mente.

– Si y mi primera petición es que te hagas un tatuaje con mi nombre.

Después Blaine pensó que debería haber grabado eso. Toda la reacción de Kurt ante sus palabras. Su expresión de incomprensión mientras seguía sonriendo, pasando a una expresión de incredulidad para luego tomar una de indignación extrema, volviendo a la expresión de incredulidad para luego mirarle como si le diese entre lástima y furia.

– ¿Esto es porque me voy a ir a New York? ¿Quieres que marque mi cuerpo con tu nombre como un compromiso o algo así? ¿Tanto crees que te seré infiel apenas ponga un pie lejos de esta ciudad?

Kurt le miró completamente enfadado, tratando de alejarse de él, sin embargo los brazos de Blaine se enroscaron en su cintura y le jaló de regreso a su posición sobre ese amplio pecho, del que no pudo escapar por más que lo intentó.

Estúpido Blaine. Si, podía amarlo, sin embargo si no confiaba en él aquello no funcionaría. Vale que quizás había cometido un error mensajeándose con ese idiota de la tienda, pero para él solo había sido un juego. Él… él no iba a engañar a Blaine. Él era su mundo.

Sus ojos estaban húmedos de lágrimas no derramadas, sin embargo se vieron obligados a cerrarse ante los dulces labios de su novio que le besaba con cariño los párpados.

– ¿Por qué nunca me dejas terminar? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacar tus propias conclusiones? Solo quiero un tatuaje de Henna, tonto, es solo para saber como se lo tomarán los del Glee Club, con lo puritanos que son.

Cada palabra era intercalada con un beso, mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda y cintura de Kurt. Este no pudo sentirse más tonto, mirando con vergüenza a su novio.

– Lo siento… yo pensé que…

– No te disculpes. Realmente es un poco así – aceptó Blaine con una sonrisa triste – No te diré que no me gustaría irme contigo a New York. El solo pensar el que estarás allá sin mí… me aterra – reconoció una vez más, incómodo por tener que volver a hablar de eso, desviando la mirada.

La suave mano de Kurt acarició la fuerte barbilla de Blaine, dándole valor para seguir hablando.

– Me aterra – repitió mirando a sus ojos – Pero confío en ti. Sin embargo ¿realmente es confianza lo que debo tener? O sea, hoy me amas como yo te amo, porque estamos juntos, hemos vivido muchas cosas, te encuentro interesante, y creo que tú también me encuentras interesante a mi… – ambos se abrazaron más, pero Blaine siguió hablando, algo entristecido – Pero en New York puedes conocer a gente más interesante aún. Yo puedo pasar tiempo con otra gente también. Y quizás sigamos amándonos, pero quizás iremos olvidando un poco esas cosas especiales que nos juntaban. Y quizás luego de un año separados seamos personas distintas. Eso es lo que temo.

Ambos se callaron mientras cerraban sus ojos, apoyando ambas frentes juntas. Los pies desnudos tocándose bajo las sábanas mientras sus dedos acariciaban la piel desnuda de sus espaldas.

– Yo también tengo miedo – confesó Kurt – Y a veces quiero que NYADA rechace mi presentación.

– ¡Kurt! ¡No puedes pensar eso!

– Lo sé, lo sé, no es necesario que me lo digas – gimió aferrándose más a él – Solo que… estar lejos de ti, lejos de Lima, de mi padre y… Blaine – sus ojos le miraron preocupados – Abrázame.

No necesitó repetirlo, ya que el abrazo que su novio le dio le robó la respiración un momento.

Ese fin de semana tenían programado con el Glee Club una salida en grupo a unas termas cercanas. Las entrevistas serían no en mucho tiempo después, así que todos querían disfrutar lo más posible el tiempo donde no debían pelear por su futuro, simplemente disfrutar el estar juntos.

Kurt miró a Blaine y sonrió juguetón antes de besarle.

– Debo conseguir un tatuador de henna antes del sábado.

* * *

Cuando ese sábado todos los del Glee Club comenzaron a desnudarse a la orilla de las piscinas termales, Blaine no podía evitar perseguir con la mirada a Kurt.

El muy… había evitado que Blaine viese donde y como se había hecho el tatuaje, escapándose para hacerlo y prohibiéndole cualquier actividad donde requiriesen estar desnudos. _Cualquiera_. Luego de tres días de deseos insatisfechos el más joven se sentía a punto de estallar. **Necesitaba** poner sus manos sobre ese hermoso cuerpo pero ya.

Además moría por ver donde se encontraba su nombre escrito en esa piel tan blanca. _Y suya_.

– ¿Estás bien, Blaine? Te tiemblan las manos – le comentó Mike mientras se sacaba la camiseta blanca dejando a la vista su espectacularmente modelado cuerpo. Como siempre, Blaine tuvo que obligarse a retirar rápidamente los ojos. Malditos abdominales perfectos.

– Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

A la distancia Kurt le elevó una ceja sabihonda. Ninguno de ellos se ponía celoso de las miradas hacia Mike Chang, pero eso no significaba que no pudiesen hacer bromas de ellos. Blaine solo le sacó la lengua mientras comenzaba a desnudarse también, sin perder de vista de reojo como Kurt le imitaba.

Pero no fue necesaria una gran actividad de espionaje. El grito de Rachel Barry fue lo suficientemente estridente como para que lo escuchasen desde Brodway.

– ¡Por dios, Kurt! ¡Te has hecho un tatuaje!

Después todo fue caos.

Hasta Puck, que había sido el primero en lanzarse a la piscina, salió apresurado para ir a curiosear. No fue hasta que Chang sacó a Tina de en medio que Blaine pudo ver el tatuaje.

Kurt estaba mirando a novio con demasiada atención. Quería saber su reacción. La de Rachel había sido esperada: horror y espanto ante la mancillación voluntaria de su cuerpo. La de los demás era previsible, desde felicitaciones por atreverse al mismo espanto de Rachel.

Pero la opinión más importante era la de Blaine.

Buscó en los ojos ajenos su opinión y lo que encontró le dejó satisfecho, bajando su mirada hacia su pecho donde en un arco por sobre su pezón derecho descansaba el nombre de su amante en elegantes y estilizadas líneas.

Era simple y era pequeño. Pero estaba allí, justo sobre su corazón.

Los dedos de Blaine tocaron suavemente la superficie marcada provocándole un estremecimiento a Kurt mientras el menor sonreía.

– ¿Te das por satisfecho? Al final no utilizaste tu día de "_Kurt esclavo multiuso_".

Blaine solo pudo reír ante la ceja alzada de su novio para luego besarle superficialmente los labios.

– Esto es un pago más que bueno. La cara de Rachel fue impagable – le susurró en el oído mientras Kurt reía entre dientes viendo como a la distancia Finn intentaba calmar a Rachel que parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Blaine apenas pudo separarse de Kurt cuando la chica volvió a la carga, esta vez acompañada por Santana, _quien lo diría_. Él por su parte decidió hacerse un poco a un lado sentándose al borde de una de las piscinas pero quedándose al alcance de las voces de las demás.

– ¿¡Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando, Kurt Hummel! ¡_Un tatuaje_! Puedo esperarlo de Puck o de… de… no lo sé, de cualquiera ¿Pero tú? ¡Qué diablos te fumaste, Kurt!

Aunque ver a Rachel casi estallar de tanto saltar era un espectáculo divertido, Santana se sintió obligada a interrumpirle.

– Aunque odio estar de acuerdo con la _Hobbit_, ella tiene razón, _Lady Lips_ ¿Un tatuaje con el nombre de tu novio de secundaria? – la expresión de Santana era difícil de interpretar, entre sorpresa y repugnancia – No tengo ni idea de por donde empezar a explicar lo equivocado que está eso. Partiendo porque de seguro te contagiaste alguna cosa haciéndotelo. Y es permanente y te vas a New York en apenas unos meses ¿En qué rayos pensabas? Es bastante probable que termines con míster-cabello-engominado-en-la-piscina, no es por ofender – agregó mirando hacia Blaine que solo se encogió de hombros. Ya sabían que escuchaba, para que esconderlo.

Pero por darles la espalda no pudo ver la mirada llena de amor que le dirigió Kurt.

– Ya basta, chicas. Lo he pensado bien, realmente. Es algo que ya está hecho y que no me arrepiento, y sé que no lo haré – negó con la cabeza – Tienen razón en todo lo que dicen (menos en lo de contagiarme algo, Santana, investigué bien), sin embargo yo ya lo había pensado y aun así lo hice.

«No espero que lo entiendan. Nadie debe entenderlo más que yo mismo. Llevar el nombre de Blaine en mi piel me servirá de recordatorio constante de que es él quien tiene guardado mi corazón en una cajita de cristal. Escribirme su nombre no es simplemente para hacer saber a todos de que soy suyo o de que él me pertenece hoy, sino que también es un vestigio para el futuro. Quizás nosotros terminemos en algún momento, y sé que todos los que se tatúan el nombre de su novio, novia o alguien especial y luego esa relación termina se enfurecen; pero yo presiento que no ocurrirá así conmigo – _la sonrisa de Kurt era realmente inspiradora_ – Quizás en su momento me enfurezca y quiera sacarme la piel con mis propias uñas, sin embargo espero que en ese tiempo sea lo suficientemente maduro como para comprender lo que hoy comprendo. Este tatuaje será un eterno recordatorio de que mi felicidad de hoy es él.

Blaine se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de Kurt rodear su cuello mientras sentía ese pecho desnudo tocar su espalda. Perdido como había estado en las palabras de su novio no se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado tanto.

Algo avergonzado levantó una mano y comenzó a enjuagarse rápidamente las lágrimas, mientras Kurt frotaba su nariz en su nuca.

– Espero que en un futuro no tenga que usarlo como un recordatorio y solo tenga que mirar a un lado para verle junto a mi, aun cuando seamos viejos y ya no podamos ni cantar.

Kurt sintió como Blaine tomaba una de sus manos y la llevaba hasta sus labios besándola con ternura sobre los dedos, sintiendo todo su cuerpo estremecerse de amor.

– Yo también lo deseo. Y deseo poder poner aquí una argolla también que lo haga aún más público – reconoció a media voz el menor haciendo que el corazón de Kurt latiese con fuerza enviando vibraciones hacia ese pecho.

Su íntimo momento duró cortos tres segundos, antes de que Santana soltase un gemido de asco elevando los hombros y rindiéndose con el gemelos _gaytásticos_. Puck simplemente le recomendó a Kurt la próxima vez hacerse un tatuaje menos homosexual, sin embargo se retiró pensando en sus propias palabras ¿eso era un poco incoherente, no?

Blaine y Kurt simplemente se metieron del todo en las termas sonriéndose mutuamente, decidiendo comenzar a jugar con el resto del Glee Club. Al fin y al cabo a eso habían ido.

* * *

Al regreso de las termas Blaine fue a dejar a Kurt hasta su casa, quedándose ambos en el jardín un momento, sin querer acabar el día, por alguna razón.

Estaban sentados silenciosos en los escalones que llevaban a la casa, Kurt con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Blaine, mientras sus manos se acariciaban, enlazadas. Cuando las primeras estrellas comenzaron a manchar la negrura de la noche Blaine supo que debía irse. Esa noche estaba Burt y no quería causar problemas.

– No, no te vayas – pidió Kurt reteniendo su mano cuando Blaine exteriorizó sus pensamientos – Papá no te hará problema por quedarte, te lo prometo.

Pero no importaba cuanto lo prometiese, Blaine no estaba dispuesto. Rozó su nariz con la Kurt y miró a esos ojos que le habían enamorado desde que le había visto de pie en la escalera de los Dalton. Una suave sonrisa se posó en sus labios y se inclinó para besarle los labios.

– Tu discurso fue… sonó tan sincero. No habría imaginado que era de henna a menos que lo hubiese sabido de antes.

Kurt cerró sus ojos suavemente y luego volvió a besarle, sin contestar nada pero reteniendo su mano. Blaine sabía que o se iba ahora o ya no podría escapar. Se puso de pie.

Sentado con mirada decepcionada Kurt parecía suplicar por más. Suplicar porque le tomase entre sus brazos, le llevase hasta su cuarto y no le dejase salir hasta el lunes. Y él lo haría, sino fuese porque las pruebas de _NYADA_ eran esa semana y Kurt necesitaba calma.

Si Burt no estuviese quizás se atreviese a una última noche antes de la abstinencia, pero Blaine sentía demasiado temor/respeto hacia su suegro como para intentarlo. Además esos tres orgasmos en las termas (_dos manuales, uno completo_) había sido suficiente para calmar su libido al menos por el momento.

– Debes descansar. Y cuando acaben las pruebas yo te daré todo lo que quieras.

La sonrisa y la mirada traviesas de Kurt le hicieron reír interiormente. Nuevamente se besaron cuando su novio se levantó, acariciando sus espaldas, hasta que escucharon la voz de Burt gritando desde el interior de la casa que ya entrase o se enfermaría.

– Él tiene razón y no puedes arriesgarte a perder la voz. Ve, nos veremos el lunes.

– Pero no olvides tu promesa. Deberás darme todo lo que yo quiera.

Solo un beso bastó para resellar el compromiso.

* * *

Luego de muchos días de cortos besos, caricias perdidas en los recreos y apresurados e insatisfactorios trabajos manuales solitarios para aliviar la tensión, el saber que ya era libre para volver a tener a Blaine entre sus brazos era suficiente para hacer estallar de anticipación a Kurt.

Su prueba había salido extraordinaria, y aunque le rompía el corazón lo que le había sucedido a Rachel, no podía evitar sentirse feliz porque había dado todo de si mismo en su presentación. Muchísimo tiempo dedicado y ahora por fin podía relajarse y simplemente disfrutar esas semanas con el Glee Club y con su amado novio. Las nacionales se venían, y eso debía ser lo principal por ahora.

Ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese a Rachel, pero mañana. Hoy **necesitaba** encontrar de una vez a Blaine, que parecía haberse evaporado.

Finalmente habían podido quedar en cita en su casa a las ocho para la cena, agradeciendo que su padre no estuviera ese día. Cuando por fin llegó la hora junto con su novio con dos ramos de flores, para Carole y él, Kurt casi no podía aguantar las ganas de lanzársele encima.

Los ojos de Blaine brillaban y gracias al cielo no estaba Finn para meterse entremedio. Era una noche perfecta. Y no pudo arreglarse aún más cuando Carole les sirvió la cena e indicó que iba a cenar afuera con unas amigas por lo que solo estarían ellos.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Kurt su madrastra se despidió de ambos guiñándole un ojo a Blaine antes de irse con una gran sonrisa ¿qué había sido eso? Su mirada interrogante fue lo suficientemente elocuente como para exigir una respuesta inmediata, pero su novio solo se rio desdoblando su servilleta de tela para ponerla en sus piernas.

– Mujeres. ¿Cenamos?

Aún algo inseguro y nervioso ante el pensamiento de que estaban solos en casa, Kurt aceptó la propuesta y tomó su tenedor para probar la comida, bastándole solo un bocado para percatarse de algo.

– ¡Esto es demasiado bueno para que Carole lo haya preparado! – Miró a Blaine que sonrió un poco más, dejando el tenedor abajo – Esto es demasiada coincidencia. ¿Algo que quieras decirme?

– Si, quiero decirte que si no comes pronto se enfriará.

No importaron sus reclamos, Blaine no soltó prenda, así que rindiéndose no le quedó más que saborear esa deliciosa comida mientras analizaba a su novio que no dejaba de sonreírle entre bocado y bocado.

– Lo preparaste tú ¿cierto? ¡Eres un jodido buen cocinero y no me lo habías dicho! Con lo mucho que podría haber abusado de tus habilidades culinarias – se quejó Kurt una vez acabaron haciendo reír más a Blaine que se levantó y caminó hacia él rodeando la mesa.

Su mano extendida fue toda la invitación que dio y Kurt la aceptó enseguida cogiéndole con delicadeza para luego ser guiado por las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a su cuarto Kurt vio muchas velas aromáticas y flores por el lugar, sonrojándose hasta quedar sus mejillas de color bermellón mientras se cubría la boca con la mano libre. Eso era tan horriblemente cursi y perfecto.

– ¿Cuándo…?

– No es importante – negó Blaine llevándole hasta la cama y haciéndole sentar quedando él de pie delante.

Sus ojos reflejaban las luces de las velas y parecían bailar. Kurt pudo sentir corrientes de amor recorrerle, tanto propias como ajenas. Ese era su lugar, con Blaine para siempre. Ojalá pudiese ser así.

Elevó las manos intentando tocarle, pero Blaine se lo impidió, bajándoselas mientras negaba. Había cosas más importantes en ese momento.

– Kurt, quiero que te calles un momento y me dejes hablar ¿si? Me ha costado un poco tomar el valor, y no quiero que me interrumpas.

Algo intimidado por el tono serio de Blaine, estuvo a punto de decir algo pero al ver la mirada seria de su amante simplemente asintió, apretando sus manos en la colcha de la cama.

Al ver el gesto de asentimiento Blaine solo suspiró, volviendo a tomar aire profundamente. No había dobles oportunidades. Debía hacerlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió se veía más seguro que nunca.

– Sabes que te amo, Kurt, y luego de ver tu magnífica presentación no me cabe la menor duda de que New York te estará esperando el próximo año. No hay nada que pueda hacer para irme contigo, solo me quedará esperar un año más y esperar que aún quede suficiente relación para que podamos seguir juntos y retomar todo; pero quiero que sepas que voy a poner todo de mi parte para que eso sea así, porque te amo y quiero vivir por siempre contigo – acabó respirando profundamente por haber hablado demasiado, pero levantó la mano para silenciar cualquier protesta, mirándole serio.

«Te amo, y como te amo quiero lo mejor para ti. Sería más fácil quizás terminar contigo ahora que te vas y dejarte libre, pero no soy tan noble. Te quiero conmigo y solo conmigo. Posiblemente me muera de celos de cualquier hombre que conozcas allá, tan lejos de mi alcance, pero trataré de no ser un problema para ti. Pero quiero que sepas – _sus ojos se encontraron y fue como el choque de dos enormes fuegos, llenos de amor y ansias_ – que si en algún momento deseas terminar contigo yo pelearé por ti. Pelearé por recordarte que es lo que sentías cuando estábamos juntos. Aprenderé del nuevo Kurt que New York cree y te devolveré a mis brazos. Y si eso no funciona no te odiaré. Simplemente recordaré el momento en que yo era dueño de tu corazón y tú del mío.

Mientras hablaba Blaine comenzó a desabotonar su camisa luego de quitar su corbata de moño. Los botones salieron de sus ojales y los bordes de la camisa salieron del pantalón para luego abrirse. Ante los ojos sorprendidos de Kurt apareció el fuerte pecho de su novio, y sobre su pectoral izquierdo había un parche de tela que cubría la zona.

Un gemido ahogado abandonó la garganta del mayor, mientras veía a Blaine comenzar a tirar de los bordes de la cinta hasta quitar del todo el parche. Su mano cubría la zona irritada, pero cuando finalmente la quitó allí lo vio. Con una letra distinta pero muy parecida, en la misma curva, pero esta vez no escrito _Blaine_, sino que _Kurt_.

Se puso de pie con los ojos muy abiertos y dio unos pasos hacia su novio. Blaine mantenía la mirada baja, sin querer ver algo desagradable en los ojos de Kurt. Se estremeció un poco cuando sintió esos dedos tocando la suave y sensible piel marcada, pero solo cuando escuchó un sollozo se atrevió a levantar la barbilla.

Sus ojos se enternecieron y sujetó las mejillas del amor de su vida, juntando sus frentes.

– No llores, Kurt. No era para que lloraras. No quiero que te enojes conmigo, pero luego de escucharte hablar en las termas no podía sacármelo de la cabeza – confesó besando superficialmente sus labios, mirándole lleno de cariño – Al comienzo solo fue una broma porque quería saber como reaccionaría Rachel, quien siempre se quejaba y envidiaba su hermosa piel, pero luego… dios, te necesitaba aquí. Te quería marcando mi cuerpo para siempre. Para mí esto es más que un estúpido anillo de compromiso, esto es la muestra de que hoy te amo… y no sé que suceda mañana, pero es el hoy lo que me importa.

Contra sus labios Kurt no podía dejar de sollozar. No le abrazaba sino que tenía sus brazos laxos al lado de su cuerpo, mientras que Blaine trataba de sacarle de su estado catatónico a fuerza de besos y caricias. De pronto su novio comenzó a reaccionar, sin embargo lo que empezó a hacer fue quitarse con algo de violencia la camisa negra con marcas de cuero que traía.

Blaine tuvo que sujetar sus manos para evitar que rompiese la prenda que Kurt tanto adoraba.

– Alto, alto. ¿Qué haces? Cálmate por favor – le pidió, pero Kurt se soltó, alejándose unos pasos y volvió a su tarea. Blaine parecía un poco desconcertado – Tu tatuaje debe estar medio borrado o borrado del todo, Kurt, la henna es así, no es necesario que… ¿qué demonios?

Cuando el suave y blanquecino pecho ajeno se mostró ante Blaine él solo pudo fruncir el ceño con fuerza ante el espectáculo. Allí sobre el pezón izquierdo de su novio descansaba, tan negro como el primer día, su nombre escrito con delicadeza y cuidado. Eso era imposible, no después de tantos días.

Él llegó a la conclusión al mismo tiempo que Kurt reveló la información en un murmullo bajo, provocándole perder el aliento.

– No es henna. De verdad es un tatuaje.

Blaine miró con sorpresa el rostro de su novio, queriendo enojarse, pero sabiendo que no podía, no después de él tener una marca parecida sobre su propio cuerpo.

Ambos acabaron suspirando, pero de pronto sonrisas felices se posaron en sus labios. Los ojos de Kurt aún brillaban manchados por las lágrimas, pero estas fueron rápidamente limpiadas con besos por Blaine.

– Te amo, Kurt.

– Yo también te amo, Blaine.

Quitarse los cinturones, zapatos y pantalones no fue un gran reto para dos adolescentes que habían estado alejados tantos días, deseándose mortalmente. La ropa interior y los calcetines siguió el mismo rumbo del resto de la ropa, y pronto ambos estuvieron recostados sobre la cama con nada más encima que esos negros tatuajes que les enlazaban.

Los dedos de Kurt subieron y acariciaron el pecho de Blaine mientras le sentía estremecer, recordando lo sensible que había estado su piel el primer día luego de que se tatuara. Se movió un poco bajando por el cuerpo de su novio y posó sus labios con delicadeza sobre ese sensible pezón, arrancando un gemido de la potente garganta de Blaine.

Solos, estaban solos.

El pensamiento consiguió arrancar las últimas hebras de precaución de la mente de Kurt y este finalmente se liberó, sin importarle por una vez cuán ruidoso podía ser durante el sexo. Blaine lo disfrutó. Ese concierto de gemiditos y jadeos sexys no era algo que se escuchase todos los días a máximo volumen. Lamentó no haber grabado eso.

Luego de besos y mordiscos adecuados, mucha preparación sensual y palabras soeces murmuradas en los oídos, Blaine por fin pudo regresar a su hogar, clavándose profundamente en el cuerpo de Kurt quien solo pudo gemir el nombre de su amado mientras enarcaba la espalda.

El sexo más ardiente de sus vidas, dos orgasmos después y Blaine no quería salir jamás de esa cama.

Su pectoral izquierdo dolía un poco, sin embargo Kurt parecía imposibilitado para dejar de pasar sus dedos por allí. Parecía querer grabarse su tacto, grabarse el calor que se extendía en la sensible piel.

Blaine por su parte miraba fascinado el pecho de Kurt sin poder creerlo del todo aún ¡era un tatuaje de verdad! Condenado Hummel. Si no le aceptaban en NYADA él mismo iría a reclamar argumentando las habilidades histriónicas de su pareja. Le había engañado totalmente. ¿Estaba muy mal que sintiese que le amaba un poco más por aquel engaño?

Luego de un beso especialmente apasionado, ambos recostados desnudos bajos las sábanas, Kurt miró a los ojos de su chico con los suyos brillantes. Parecía querer decir algo, pero no se atrevía, mordiendo esos labios tentadoramente tal como lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

– Deja de provocarme y habla ya – tuvo que gruñirle Blaine con una sonrisa para sacarle de su mutismo, mientras Kurt volvía a mirar sus pechos.

– Esto es… ellos son… bueno, son muy personales ¿no? Son únicos, tuyo y mío, y… – ante la ceja alzada de Blaine el mayor solo pudo suspirar y mirarle con seriedad – Esto es como un compromiso, ¿no? ¿No sería bonito tomarlo de esa manera?

La sorpresa pintó los rasgos de Blaine por un momento justo antes de que este estallase en carcajadas atrayendo más cerca a su chico mientras negaba con la cabeza divertido pero a la vez enternecido.

– Tú y Finn realmente parecen hermanos – le miró con los ojos brillantes, acariciando sus mejillas – ¿Quieres un compromiso, amor? Tendrás compromiso. Yo no quería atarte del todo, pero si me das esa oportunidad hasta una cadena soy capaz de ponerte.

Los ojos de Kurt también brillaron con emoción, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban cariñosos.

– Podremos no tener alianzas, pero tenemos algo mejor – ronroneó sexymente en su oído, tentándolo a seguir jugando.

– Eso es cierto… aunque nosotros si podemos esperar un poco más para el matrimonio, ¿cierto?

Kurt miró a Blaine un momento como analizándole y luego sonrió, besando sus labios mientras se montaba sobre sus caderas.

– Por supuesto, no tenemos porqué estarnos apresurando cuando tenemos toda la vida por delante. Además acá en Ohio ni siquiera se aceptan los matrimonios homosexuales.

– Aún. Ni siquiera se aceptan aún. Pero lo harán, y cuando se acepten nosotros ya estaremos casados seguramente – Blaine le sonrió lleno de esperanza, mientras acariciaba su cintura, sintiendo como comenzaba a despertar de nuevo el calor dentro suyo – Me alegro de tener al hermano sensato y de que no quieras correr al matrimonio como si mañana fuese a acabarse el mundo.

– Suficiente charla – ronroneó Kurt mientras se inclinaba para besar a su novio para silenciarle, mientras su cuerpo volvía a amoldarse a ese fuerte.

Mientras, Kurt pensaba que tendría que aceptar que su boba idea de matrimonio doble con Rachel y Finn era algo que no vería en su realidad actual.

Habría sido bonito ¿cierto?

**Fin**

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia. Adoro a Blaine y a Kurt desde que les conozco, y cuando vi los capítulos no pude evitar pensar en esta idea. Al comienzo se suponía que ocurriría en el verano luego de la graduación, pero por los acontecimientos del final de a temporada tuve que apresurarlo y que ocurriese entre medio de los capítulos 17 y 18. Me hubiese gustado que Kurt viese a Blaine sin gomina en el fic, que yo lo amo, pero como eso ocurre por primera vez en el episodio 19, pues ni modo._

_Espero que les haya gustado y les haya hecho justicia a estos dos que se merecen toda la felicidad del mundo. Solo deseo que no me los separen en la 4ta temporada, dios, la espera me matará. Quizás vuestros comentarios puedan hacer más agradable la espera, hahahaha xD ¡Besos!_


End file.
